The present invention relates to a pole type protector for a rack protection, and in particular to a pole type protector for a rack protection which is able to provide the structural stability of a rack in such a way to previously absorb an external impact which might be applied to the rack.
A rack structure (hereinafter referred to a rack), in general, is used to effectively display the products in a box or a pallet at a distribution warehouse, a warehouse type shop, etc. or to store goods.
The rack is formed of a plurality of rack posts which are installed vertical and are disposed at set intervals, a load beam which is installed crossing in the horizontal direction the posts, and a tie beam installed crossing the load beams.
The rack is installed in a complicated or stable structure depending on the purpose of its installation. If the rack causes a collision with a predetermined movable meaning which is being driven near the rack, it may become hard to secure the structural stability of the rack.
For this reason, it needs to develop a new device which is able to stably protect the rack even though a predetermined movable means which is being driven near the rack, collides with the rack after it has been deviated from its set driving route.
As a prior art related with the present invention, the Korean patent registration number 10-1296162 (the laid-open date is Aug. 19, 2013) describes a technology on the rack post protection apparatus.